Kit
by wingedsilverfang222
Summary: Naruto knew the little pocket of peace she had wouldn't last. So when her walls came crashing down she sharpened her blades and held her precious people close. Because she knew humanity had to win this fight. Or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**DisclaimerXx attack on titan and Naruto don't belong to me (unfortunately)**

The first true memories that I have are of pain.

 _Excruciating_

 _Intolerable_

 _Agony_

 _Discomfort_

 _Misery_

 _Torment_

 _Anguish_

 _Trapped_

 _Powerless_

 _Empty_

Or just simply pain (so, so much pain)

The words I learnt later but back then, that was my life. I knew nothing else, I didn't know there was an alternative or even a world outside of sterile steel walls. I didn't know that what was happening to me was considered a, sin. That the people who were doing this to me were actually in the wrong. No. I didn't and wasn't able or ever given the chance to learn about the outside (as I would come to call it)

My second most deeply set memory would have to be HIM. Looming over me with his sly smirk and murky golden eyes, with his obsession with snakes and blood.

 _ **OROCHIMARU**_.

He was, to me at least, the bogeyman hiding behind me, stalking me and laying in wait for that one moment of weakness. Orochimaru was the one to perform the tests on me, the one to dig his scalpel into my skin even as I writhed and struggled and screamed. He was the one to give me my eye. ( _His laugh haunts my nightmares even now_ )

Gradually though more experiments trickled in and with them came knowledge.

Titans,

Scouting legion,

The walls,

It was (to me at least) overwhelming. And looking back I can easily see why. I was a child, five years old and learning just then that everything I knew was a lie. I began the process of closing myself off, becoming cold and seemingly arrogant to those around me, killing the other test subjects (fancy names for human tests that went wrong) that they made me fight with no emotion and no hesitation or regret. (In all actuality every night I would pray, to no real god ( _there was no god or he would be merciful upon us and let us live a small voice in my head had always whispered_ ) to allow them to be free and without pain)

When it reached me that the military police were invading the underground fortress I was beyond elated, I was so relieved and yet anxious. This was our chance, to escape, to be free. And I wanted it so damn much. It was with bated breath that I crouched, waiting, within my cell even as the footsteps drew closer. When I saw the green horse splayed proudly upon the man's shoulder I felt almost immediate relief, we were going to be saved! We had a chance at salvation!

I should have known how hollow this salvation was to be.

At my sudden intake of breath the man quickly swung around simultaneously breaking me from my own musing. I stood and stepped closer to the bars making sure that the long strip of cloth serving as an eyepatch was firmly covering my right eye (I didn't want him to think of me as a monster after all) and gave him a level stare. He returned it for a couple of seconds before calling out to his apparent comrade.

"Hey Eric, there's another freak down here! Get your arse down so we can chuck her out," he chuckled as though finding something funny even as I stumbled back so I was against the wall.

Freak.

Is that what these people of the outside though of me? Is this who I would be from now? Just the freak? My thoughts whirled and buzzed, even as I slipped to my knees and bit my lip. I was devastated.

My first actual view of the outside wasn't particularly nice. It basically consisted of me being thrown clear of the base into an alleyway even as the men nonchalantly continued their work in looking for 'clues' (basically it was them openly displaying their greed and searching high and low for money) I was both shocked and appalled. And at that moment I swore to myself never to lose myself to greed or join the military police. They gave me nothing I would give nothing back. After that I disappeared further into the darkness of the alleyway.

I met Mei Ackerman purely by accident. I was ten years old and had just been the victor of a small gang fight, the area I left was NOT a pretty sight however I had not got out unscathed. No, I was sporting a large knife wound to my lower abdomen and could feel the blood seeping past my fingers even as I held it tight. I remember laughing at the sheer irony of the situation. I had survived experiment after experiment and had lived on the streets with no prior experience to life outside for two and a half years (from seven and a half to ten) and the thing that took me down was a knife wound!? I began to feel dizzy and nauseated all at once, leaning heavily on my side. Suddenly I stumbled into a woman with straight black shoulder length hair (noting briefly that she was looking at me with shock)

And promptly threw up over her shoes.

It was not the best meeting as I passed out soon after vomiting my metaphorical guts. (Although I was told later that she had only shook her head laughed and hoisted me up before carrying me all the way back to her house) but she was nothing except kind toward me. Apparently I held a great resemblance towards my deceased mother (who alongside my father I remembered nothing of) never mind my hair being the opposite colour causing the shock I had briefly seen upon her face. Afterwards she had insisted on taking me in (I was honestly so, so shocked) and had introduced me to her husband, Izuma, and her seven year old daughter, Mikasa, they had both welcomed me with wide arms and somehow as we sat at the dinner table engaging in light chatter and talk I felt like I was at last.

Home.

I told Mai of the inside(I had come (for some reason) to start calling the scientists abode this) and she had openly wept for me, making me incredibly uncomfortable, she in return had explained as to why the orientals were often hunted and used as slaves and workers, it disgusted me and gave me yet another reason as to why I despised the rich. I also explained to her of my budding interest in joining the survey corps and whilst she had issues about it( _"Naruto there is a large possibility that you will die" "I know Mai-san, I know"_ ) she understood and supported me, giving me a warm fuzzy feeling that I treasured. Mai also began teaching me Japanese which I was quickly able to pick up.

The peace lasted a year and no longer.

 **this chapter is basically a short introduction and build up, explaining somethings that shall be explored further later on. It's pretty short I guess. I don't think that anymore of the story will be in first person pov like this but if you really liked it request and I will see what I can do. Hope you like it**

 **Wingedsilverfang ~**

 **Ja ne**


	2. chapter 2

**DisclaimerXx attack on titan and Naruto do not belong to me**

The first time that Naruto met Levi she called him an idiot and kicked him in the balls. Probably not the best way to meet and address your future superior but then again she had never been one to conform.

After that they had began a small fight before stalking of to their own metaphorical corners to lick their wounds and sulk.(although Levi would deny the latter) The problem was that they both lived in the same neighborhood (streetwise that is) which resulted in them seeing each other fairly often in passing, they continued fighting. It didn't matter that he was four years older because she was sneaky, sly and not at all above cheating (kind of similar to a ninja) and it didn't matter that she was smaller and more fragile because they were of similar build and both relied more on speed. Gradually however, things started to change, their fights lost the aggression even as they began to talk civilly to each other out side of the battles. They became acquaintances.

The first time they truly talked was when she was eight and Levi twelve. He had found her at her most vulnerable, sleeping in an abandoned house just of the northern alleyways. For a while he had just crouched, silent at the window he had entered through debating what to do next. He had just had to deal with a shitty punk who had outstretched his boundaries and pissed Levi of and therefore Levi wanted to unload some steam. The perfect way to do that was to spar with the blonde (because now their fights had lost their venom they were simply spars, and surprisingly he didn't actually mind) only to find the girl resting peacefully against a still standing wall within the house. Or at least it looked peaceful. He gave a slight start as Naruto suddenly whimpered and curled in on her self, back against the wall and knees hugged to her chest. He jumped down from the window ledge and silently approached her, slight confusion marring his mostly stoic features. To him Naruto, in the time he had known her for, had always been a strong able person, the kind that makes you feel as though they are untouchable in that strange way of theirs. His eyes widened as she started shivering whilst simultaneously clutching at the thin material of her shirt and breathing deeply. It had to be a serious nightmare, he had though grimly, even as he kneeled down and brought the small framed (because he was a head taller then her- a miracle in itself!) girl in to his arms before switching their positions so that he was now leaning against the wall only with the addition of Naruto safely tucked within his arms ( why was he doing this? Why not just leave her?) Apparently she subconsciously realized that the position she was in was safe as she calmed down completely and nuzzled (yes nuzzled, he could not deny the large tinge of red upon his cheeks) into his chest.

"Shitty brat"

( he _TOTALLY_ didn't breathe In her scent like some kind of pervert)

It was undeniably awkward In the morning when the both woke up only to realise he was cradling her and thay both were ENJOYING it.

He had wasted no time in demanding what had happened to her before the streets and after much hesitation she had told him. Everything. That in itself went beyond anything else she could do to prove her trust in him.

Neither said anything if Levi started to sleep in the same location as her or if when she had a nightmare she woke up in his arms. It was just, natural. To them at least.

When she turned nine Levi taught her how to use the 3D maneuvering gear, he didn't give her a reason why but she was thankful all the same. He even thought of a nickname for her, which she was secretly happy about, kit. The name stuck.

They still sparred but now outside of their fights they actually got to know each other. Learning the simple things that made the other happy. Like Levi's obsession with cleaning and Naruto's secret sweet obsession (he had laughed and called her a brat when he had first seen her savoring a small bar of chocolate, however, a week later she was shocked but didn't say a thing when Levi's band of thieves 'accidentally' picked up several bars of chocolate (which was pretty expensive) the next time they snatched, his face had burned red when the normally withsdrawn girl had given him a hug for his efforts)

Overtime they grew impossibly close, with him starting to see her as something of a best friend despite the age difference, she acted more like a person of his age anyway. She began to go on his thieving trips as backup and for him and him alone she smiled, which in his eyes was a triumph of its own.

And then, on one of his expeditions that she wasn't on, he disappeared. She was waiting at their makeshift camp for two weeks before she gave up and turned away. She would deny it later, but she was heartbroken. Levi had become everything to her, with her past she had never been allowed or able to make bonds and Levi had been an older brother figure to her. She had nightmares again for the first time in a year and a half that night. They were worse then before because it wasn't just Orochimaru looming over her, but Levi scowling down on her as well. He told her what he though of her and it hurt so damn much. This continued as an endless cycle for five months, up to her tenth birthday.

Then she met Mai and soon after that moved in with the Ackermans, she soon learned of Levi's role within the survey corps but had done nothing but clench her fists on the outside on the inside she was in well hidden turmoil. That moment was when she swore to join the survey corps, she wanted. No Needed answers.

Her years with the Ackermans would always be fondly remembered by her, Mikasa fitting the little sister role and overtime Mai and Izuma became parental figures to her.

It was on a Thursday, when a light drizzle began to fall that she saw Levi again. He was returning with the survey corps, a blank look upon his face although he seemed to be scouring the crowds for someone or something. Then he saw he (she was pretty easy to spot with long, bright blonde hair and frosty blue eyes ) and his face lit up, he jumped down of his horse, much to the confusion of the others in his party, and started to make his way towards her. Naruto simply stood waiting and anticipating.

Suddenly a call burst from the air behind her,

"Naruto! The Ackermans have been murdered! Mikasa Is missing!"

An internal war raged within her for exactly three seconds

Kaa-san

Levi

Tou-san

Levi

Mikasa

Levi

Dead

She gritted her teeth and closed her shown eye even as she steeped back and began sprinting towards her, home. At that moment Mikasa reigned above Levi.

Levi himself was left standing by his horse with wide eyes even as blonde whirled around a corner

"Oy! Levi are you gonna stay there all day! Some of us want to sleep y'know!"

Levi, unknowingly mimicking the one who he needed to talk to, gritted his teeth and swung back onto his horse.

The scowl on his face didn't disappear once.

 **thanks for reading! Next chapter I will be covering**

 **Mikasa's kidnapping**

 **The aftermath**

 **Naruto entry into the military**

 **Levi's pov**

 **Wingedsilverfang ~**

 **Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**DisclaimerXx attack on titan and Naruto do not belong to me.**

 **Alright before you go on here are some warnings**

 **There will be swear words in this chapter**

 **There will be blood in this chapter**

 **There will be disturbing images in this chapter**

 **There will be death and mentions of death in this chapter**

 **There will be Levi in this chapter (because he deserves a warning of his own!)**

 **Because people believe it or not but this fanfiction is M for a reason and its not because i'm writing smut alright! Get your minds out of the gutter.**

 **Naruto**

The scent of blood was overpowering to Naruto as she neared their once peaceful home. The scent of _their_ pain. The scent of those that she loved and cherished. She hissed between her teeth even as she recoiled backwards and sank to the ground. Even as her wide eyes took in the sights.

Black blood dripped slow and sluggish down the walls and shadows were cast ominously over the butchered remains of her _kaa-san_ and _tou-san_. Her breath was ragged and uncontrollable even as she memorized every single _**fucking**_ wound, recognising the one's that had killed them and the one's that had simply been made out of some sort of twisted spite. She noted weakly to herself that Izuma's head was lying several feet away from his body face frozen in a mixture of shock and hatred. Naruto's breath was laboured even as she picked herself of the ground and moved to hold his head in her hands. Even as she carded her fingers through his hair as he would during one of her frequent nightmares. Even as she brought her hand over his eyes to close them. She then brought his head closer to her and hugged it. Uncaring of the blood that stained her white button up shirt a deep bitter crimson. She then stood once again and grasped the rest of his body. With some effort she pulled the two halves of him towards Mai and laid him next to her (placing his head back at the top of his body) as she knew that the couple would have wanted to be together even in death.

Then she took the time to look at Mai and immediately turned away to vomit, the remains of her food mixing with the spilled blood on the floor like some kind of **_fucked up_** painting. The dead woman's spine had been completely ripped out and she had small stab wounds all over her body. Her skin had turned blotchy blue and burned of in places showing that _**they**_ had poured bleach over her. Mai's face was twisted into a silent scream of horror and desperation.

For a second more Naruto simply stood there.

And then she howled. It was terribly reminiscent to the desperate scream of a dying animal cornered and recognising it's own fate. It was the scream of one who was dead inside. It was the scream of one who had lost _**EVERYTHING**_.

But she hadn't had she?

 ** _MIKASA_**

Fury now dyed her gaze crimson, even as she ran and ran and ran, all the way to her secret hideaway where the 3D maneuver gear that Levi had given her still sat silent and waiting. She hurriedly strapped it on, instinctively knowing the movements that Levi had drilled into her 'till she could do it as well as any well oiled machine, before grabbing the two special operations swords that she had recently stolen and secretly practised with. She was ready, with a final glance at her surroundings she ran towards her destination.

The windmill.

From the way her murdered parents had been when she had found them it was pretty obvious that the attack had happened recently, within five hours. The windmill was the nearest safe house available for slavers and so it was pretty obvious that this is where they were.

She ran swift, having practised enough with her vertical maneuvering equipment to know and be used to it's weight. When she finally reached the windmill she couldn't help but release a small string of expletives, no less then fifteen men stood on sentry outside the mill. Had her hair not been the bright blonde it was she would if been able to easily bypass them, however it was and there was nothing she could do about it. For a second she stood in the shadows cast by the trees debating with herself. Could she kill these innocent - and it was then that her mind stopped her. Because these men weren't innocent. These men were the reason that her kaa-san and tou-san were dead. These men were the reason that Mikasa was probably trussed up somewhere alone and scared and vulnerable. These men were the true monsters (she had killed before anyway, why were these men different? Whispered the snide voice in the back of her mind) she knew what she had to do.

She released a feral growl even as she activated her gear and twisted effortlessly away from their pathetic attempts of retaliation. Striking hard and fast she was but a blur even as the slavers and thugs fell before her blades of vengeance in cascades of red that stained every inch of her. They were powerless, weak _**ants**_ before her and she **LOVED** it. Loved that they felt how her parents had felt, how Mikasa had felt. Loved that their disgusting **TAINTED** souls had left the realm of the living. Finally she stopped with a final nauseatingly beautiful rotation and landing. The two halves of her last foe landing with a wet squelch behind her.

She stood and whipped her blades to the side, to clean them of the blood, before resheathing them with a smooth metallic click. She tightened her high ponytail (it had slipped whilst she had been fighting (if you could call the field of slaughter behind her a fight)) and entered the windmill without a second glance behind her.

When Naruto had entered the building she had not expected to find her sister and Eren hugging each other in a strange mixture of grief and relief. In addition to this she had definitely not been expecting the kidnappers to be lying dead two metres away. For a second she had simply stood silent at the door, eye widened in disbelief before she had simply shook her head and decided to roll with it.

"Mikasa, Eren."

Her voice echoed in the otherwise silent room and both ten year olds whipped around to face her. All was quiet for two seconds at the most before both children (because even after killing they both carried that undeniable innocence that all children contain Naruto had mused) threw themselves at her with barely concealed tears, both wishing desperately for the comfort that at that moment only she could give. And she excepted it.

She held them close even as their tears permeated the already stained material of her shirt and they burrowed into her for warmth and aid. She couldn't, however, quite hide the small grimace that stained her otherwise stoic features. She didn't want the kids to see what she had done. Didn't want to ruin their image of their Naruto, the quiet kind sister who loved them dearly. Not that she didn't! But for them to see the personal slaughter she had caused it was just _wrong_. Knowing then what to to she reached for their necks and gently knocked both kids out, their bodies slumping against hers. She then proceeded to carry both (Eren in fireman hold and Mikasa bridal style) out of the building. She stopped her journey only once to dispose of her soiled shirt , which she exchanged for a clean one of the same style, and take her 3D maneuver gear off. Her destination, that she reached twenty minutes later (by taking some shady looking alleyways that she knew like the back of her hand to avoid attention) was the Jaeger household. By now she was both physically and emotionally drained and fighting a losing battle to just stay conscious. She hurridly knocked on the door and was immediately hustled inside by Eren's mother even as his father stood in blatant concern. The last of her energy was spent laying both children on their beds (Mikasa stayed over often and had therefore been allocated a bed) And telling Eren's Mother and Grisha to look over the ten year olds first before she keeled over and collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. Her job was done.

She had her revenge.

 **Levi**

When Levi had been taken in by the survey corps he had been too busy being bitter and anti-social to acknowledge the small part of his brain that was telling him that he'd forgotten something. To be true it wasn't until a week later that he remembered.

"Shit"

He had immediately seeked out Erwin in blind panic even as his brain (that he regretted ever not listening too) ran through many scenarios of what could happen to his best friend. She could have been kidnapped, or murdered of attacked by titans (he did acknowledge that this particular image was ridiculous given the certainty that she was inside the walls) or, oh gods, his face had paled dramatically alongside the realisation that her nightmares would return. Most likely with a vengeance all because he was being inconsiderate and stupid and forgetful. By the time he actually found Erwin he had worked himself into an actual frenzy of fears and realisation, what if she forgot about him! Or hated him for disappearing! He had pleaded and pleaded with Smith to know avail because Apparently Levi was too important to the corps to be off searching for some random street kid. And Levi had stormed off in a tornado of fury. Because Naruto wasn't just some random street kid. No. She was his and his alone. She had become his anchor and now that she was gone it felt like a titan had rammed its hand through his stomach.

Because without Naruto he was just Levi. And he needed Naruto to be truly complete.

The day at the market place had been more the a shock to him. It had been _three fucking_ years too many since he had seen her. And so seeing her there, with her long, blonde hair in a high ponytail with a side fringe and long bangs cupping her face and her simple clothes of a button up white shirt and black pants that somehow seemed to make her look even more perfect (no he was NOT eyeing the girl up! Just seeing how she had grown) and her blue eye that somehow housed a maelstrom. It was like someone had poured ice water over him. He wasn't even thinking as he dismounted and started towards her. She didn't move (did that mean that she didn't hate him? That small insecure part of Levi had whispered)

And them the moment was broken. A shout pierced the air, although he didn't hear what they said, only her name, her eyes had gone wide and flickered superspeed through multiple emotions at once. First shock then anger then fear and then disbelief before returning back to the original shock. She had then looked at him and in the span of seconds he could see her mind working itself in a complicated inner debate. Him or, something else. He hoped that, but no. He watched, numb and broken as she turned and took of in a sprint, disappearing round the corner in a number of milliseconds. The last thing he saw of her was a single strand of sunlight stained hair. Before that too disappeared.

"Oy! Levi are you gonna stay there all day! Some of us want to sleep y'know!"

Levi, unknowingly mimicking the one who he needed to talk to, gritted his teeth and swung back onto his horse.

The scowl on his face didn't disappear once.

 **Naruto**

The aftermath of her parents death and Mikasa's subsequent kidnapping was not nice in any way shape of form.

The funeral had been a quiet affair, with both bodies being locked away inside wooden coffins with no semblance of decoration. This had been somewhat of a relief to Naruto as she was beyond sure that Mikasa was in no way ready to see the mutilated bodies of her birth mother and father. The coffins were wood as it was customary within the walls for 'peasants' to be cremated and their ashes spread over the walls (to represent their 'apparent' freedom) whilst the 'rich' would be buried in what little space for graveyards there was(another reason to hate the rich that snide voice commented to Naruto, she ignored it mostly but could not deny the small pang of anger that often accompanied realisation)

Naruto had stood silent yet supporting next to her sister who had leaned against her for a semblance to comfort that was available only when she was near her sister or Eren, both numb and broken with Mikasa released partially from any illusions she had over life.

Naruto meanwhile, only barely restrained herself from openly growling at the priest who held the ceremony as he openly mocked their parents and called them fools for getting themselves killed. He was openly racist at a FUNERAL and yet no one seemed to care. She wanted to honestly wished to murder him.

Eventually though the bodies had been reduced to ashes and Naruto and Mikasa stood upon the wall. Both held a casket, ready to scatter the ashes onto the ground far below. Mikasa, who held Izuma's remains went first taking a few seconds to silently remiss before opening the lid of the casket and watching as her father drifted away with the wind. Naruto was next,closing her eyes in a silent heartfelt thank you to the only one she would ever call kaa-san before joining her sister (who she would protect with all of her might, because she refused to lose anyone else) to watch as their parents danced in the breeze, finally free.

She clenched her fist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mikasa**

 ** _"Naruto Please, don't!"_**

 ** _"Mikasa I have to leave, please don't try and stop me!"_**

 ** _"Naruto! You swore to me! You swore to me that you wouldn't leave me"_**

 ** _"No Mikasa, let me go,"_**

 ** _"You swore! Don't you remember! You swore!"_**

 _ **"I'll be seeing you sis,"**_

 ** _"NARUTO!"_**

With a strangled sob Mikasa Ackerman, the normally stoic girl, collapsed to her knees even as the tears began to fall. Staining the ground in a mockery of her anguish. Her sister. Her protector. Her Naruto. Was leaving, was already gone even. Because she was going to join the stupid, stupid, _STUPID_ military. Because she was going to put her life on line for people she didn't even know.

Mikasa was lost. It had been two months, TWO MONTHS, since their parents murder and their apparent integration into the Jaeger family. And Naruto was just leaving? It was unthinkable.

But it was very, very real.

Mikasa was scared. Mikasa was alone. Mikasa wanted her big sister.

No one came.

 **Naruto**

Naruto knew as soon as the funeral was over what she was going to do. She decided to wait at the maximum two months before leaving to sign up for the military. Eren's mother had not been pleased to say the least when she had explained what she was going to do, however she had reluctantly admit that she could understand and commend Naruto's reasoning.

She wanted to grow stronger, to protect her sister and by extension the Jaeger family.

She wanted to be able to stand up for her own decisions and not be seen for her past mistakes and experiences (orochimaru, steel walls, needles, scalpel, orochimaru)

She wanted to be able to fight.

And so exactly two months after the funeral and two months into living with the Jaegers Naruto left for the military. Even when her sister called for her , she merely replied calmly and quietly, refusing to look behind her at Mikasa because she knew she would break down. And then she had continued on, disregarding the past and MOVING ON. Because she needed to get stronger.

To protect those she loved.

And find answers that she desperately needed.

This was the only way.

 **So how was it? Good, bad, appalling? Would really appreciate some sort of review or just a follow or favourite really, or if its that bad someone telling me to get my arse in to gear anand actually write something good!.**

 **Wingedsilverfang ~**

 **Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**DislaimerXx both Naruto and Attach On Titan are not mine**

 **Please no flamers!**

 **Naruto**

 **Half a year into training**

In Naruto's personal opinion the training days of her career were rather boring.

It wasn't as if she was super smart or some kind of physical maniac or anything close to either, honestly the only thing she had going for her that most people didn't was common sense (a really unappreciated talent in her own view) but her time spent inside didn't just consist of her remaining in her cell for days until her next victim came.

No. She was Orochimaru's favourite for a reason. She had been his own personal guinea-pig. He had systematically looked through her structure, strengthening her arm, leg and back muscles as well as some others whilst simultaneously giving her an amazing memory that was incredibly powerful, the only difference preventing her from having true Eidetic memory being her ability to forcefully eject bad memories out of her mind. He had also given her above average reflexes which explained to both Naruto and Levi why she had found it so easy to pick up on the use of the 3D maneuver gear. Which relied on strong and fast reflexes for effective use. (Orochimaru had also modified her covered right eye but that was something she would never tell anyone about)

Naruto yawned into her hand as she stood straight and in line with her fellow recruits, it was six am in the morning and they had been woken up to complete their first assessment. This particular test was a simple exercise consisting of the trainees all heading into the forest one at a time with a time limit. They were to kill as many man made, fake titans as possible during that one minute. The lowest five scorer would be forced to do fifteen laps of the field as well as the entirety of the groups washing up for the following week. It was obvious to see that no-one wanted That punishment!

Naruto glanced up as her name was called before moving forward to stand at the starting line,

"Trainee. You will have ten minutes to kill as many fake titans as possible!"

Their trainer briefly explained to her before turning around to face the woods.

"Begin,"

And she was gone. The man's eye's widened even as the blonde disappeared into the murky depths of the wood. She was fast. He couldn't help but smirk at the comparison of speed between her and all of the previous entrants in the exam. There was no contest. But was her slaying as good as her running he couldn't help but muse.

The ten minutes ended quickly and a military corps member descended into the forest (to count the number of dead titans) even as the girl reappeared at the edge of the trees, a small smile on her face. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this because as far as he knew this particular trainee had never smiled properly since entering the training Corp. Instead preferring to wear her emotionless mask of stoicness, as some others had started to call it. It rivaled captain Levi's for pure levels of apatheticness. (Not like any of those words were actually words the soldier couldn't help but chuckle to himself)

He once again raised an eyebrow when the corps member dropped back down to him with a pale face he didn't comment, instead asking for the score to write down,

"Twenty-nine," the instructor's pencil snapped clean in half as a large fake smile spread over his face, this time he made sure to tell (read, threaten) the soldier to tell him the truth or face the consequences,

"Twenty-nine," the cadet repeated nervously but this time the instructor remained quiet, merely scribbling down the number and signalling for the next trainee to go.

However throughout the entirety of the lesson his eyes remained locked on a blonde in fascination (the military corps member was so freaked out by the instructors behavior that he requested a transfer that night)

 **Three quarters of a year into training**

A lot of people within the training corps harbored at least a small amount of dislike towards Naruto.

She was nice to look at, smart and seemingly able to talk and get along with all of her superiors, a prodigy at fighting and using the 3D gear (nobody knew that she had been using it since she was nine) and to top it off her personality somehow pissed the hell out of literally every recruit.

Her nickname there was mary sue (gods they didn't know how messed up she actually was, Naruto couldn't help but think one night whilst stifling a slightly hysterical giggle) courtesy of some girls who shared the dorm with her.

However, nobody was actually brave enough to go through with their whispered threats. Because she was the top of the academy for a reason. Then came Bruce Curtis(And with him stupidity). The Curtis family had always admired strength, **IN MALES** , most in their family were extremely sexist with Bruce being no different. So when he discovered that the person at the top of the academy was a _girl_ of all things he threw a hissy fit.

Before declaring that he would defeat Naruto in fair combat with his knights (regular thugs) knowing full well that the girl had no semblance to allies within the academy.

He finally (it took him two weeks to actually find her) cornered her in the large sandy, almost cavernous, training ground. He and his goons surrounded her, menacing and frightening with their large body structures. Her expression didn't change once. And then she gave a short laugh (as a psychopath would laugh at their new victim) before moving. Curtis and his gang would swear for weeks that she had disappeared before their eyes before bearing down on them as a golden demon. They lasted approximately five minutes before all twelve thugs plus Bruce were down and she simply walked away humming a quiet tune under her breath.

When the Instructor *the same instructor as before but I don't really want to give him a name* had seen them he had simply laughed and turned away, telling them it was their own faults.

But two weeks in a doctors ward can do weird things to the mind and so when Curtis and his gang appeared once more they had devoted themselves to a new religion. And so a group of fans rivaling Levi's own were born.

The Naruto Ootsutsuki fangroup was created.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But the peace was not to last and the entirety of their class in the training corps could do nothing but sit and bite their nails as their loved ones life's rested on the path of fate. The outer wall of the Shiganshina district, a town at Wall Maria had been breached. The titans had made a counterattack.

 **Hope you liked this chapter its mainly a filler to explain just a little bit of Naruto's training, with a little humour at the end ~ will the Naruto fanclub make a return?**

 **Yes Naruto's name within this is Ootsutsuki because she will not have Kurama sealed within her and it also adds a bit to the plot. Was Hagaromo Ootsutsuki a legend in this world as he was in the elemental nations? Is Naruto still some kind of child of prophecy?**

 **Thanks for reading minna-san!**

 **Wingedsilverfang ~**

 **Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**DisclaimerXx Naruto and attack on titan do not belong to me.**

The outer wall of the Shiganshina district, a town at Wall Maria had been breached. The titans had made a counterattack.

 **Eren**

Eren was numb.

His world cracked and broken and completely and utterly shattered.

His eyes locked into the colossal Titan. Wait. No. This wasn't a titan, titans had never been measured up to this size. This was a true monster. A monster looming over its prey, no mercy in it's gaze.

He couldn't stop shaking (why wouldn't it stop, he had always wanted to seem brave and bold and to stand and fight against the titans) And even as his mind ignored them his basic survival instincts told him to run, run, run. And never look back. He grasped the hands of his normally stoic sister (teeth gritted, terror in eyes, scared) and his blonde best friend ( wide eyes, silent scream, despair). Subconsciously seeking with unnatural desperation the comfort that their presences brought ( all he wanted at that moment was Naruto to stride in, confident and powerful, and to sweep him into her arms and tell him that everything was going to be ok. For his mother to smile in that way of hers that made you feel completely and utterly safe. Why didn't anyone come? Why?)

{ _ **A snap as the walls that safeguard his heart crack**_ }

He takes a step back, even as it raises its head and seems to look right at him.

{ _ **A thud as gradually more debris and rocks fall from his inner walls**_.}

With a silent, in that pocket in which they all stood stunned and lost, explosion a gigantic hole appears as the monster kicks straight through solid, metres depth stone with seemingly no exertion. It was then enveloped in thick opaque smoke that stretched for it's entirety. Then the world caught up with Eren, as if time had been dragged from slow motion and instead set to fast forward.

Screams cut through the air like a sharp blade, even as people climbed and barged and shoved. Desperately moving away from the walls (when once they had clung to them in desperation, Eren would later muse to himself in dark irony) The titans began to filter inside, hideous and wretched expressions set permanently upon their faces.

Eren didn't even realise he was running until his right hand, which Mikasa held whilst Armin clung to his left, was violently tugged. This action caused him to release Armin's in shock, and he watched with wide eyes (still running) as the blonde was pulled away by the tidal wave that was the crowd rushing towards their safety. He then turned, angry and frustrated, to Mikasa who returned his gaze steadily before looking to the right in obvious distress. And then he understood,

 _"My home is over there."_

A sob attacked his throat viciously even as he stumbled forward, Mikasa his ever present shadow on both panic and desperation.

 _"Mother is,"_

 **Mother**.

It could not have hit his home! Just around this corner (inwardly he was praying, begging to any and all deitys in existence) their house was standing there, like always!

It wasn't

What remained of the house was nothing more then jumbled beams and broken stone. Twisted and mutated into a nauseating mocking of their home. And under one such beam lay his mother (his proud, brave and beautiful mother he had never seemed to do wrong) trapped waist to feet under the fallen debris.

 _"Mikasa, grab that end!"_

Both he and his ever silent (even as wretched tears gathered in her eyes) sister immediately rushed forward, adrenaline pumping through their veins alongside their life blood. However they could do nothing. Nothing!

Loud footsteps. (It couldn't end like this he screamed within the safety of his mind)

A wide utterly **_fucked_** up smile (they were monsters they should just die _ **. Die. Die. Die. Die**_ )

Titan

 _"Hurry up Mikasa!"_

 _"I know!"_

He ignored his mothers screams for him to run. Because how could he run? They were a family. When this was over they would all be happy, meet Naruto again and live happily ever after. He would have a long and productive career in titan slaying before retiring and having kids. Yes it would all be perfectly fine. (He knew he was deluding himself and fantasizing about a future that could never exist. But honestly at that point in time he was too far gone to actually care anymore)

He ignored the strain if the beam even as he tried to lift higher.

He ignored the advancing behemoth.

He ignored the tears falling from all of their eyes.

A metallic hum as Hannes lands next to them, a grimace set upon his face. He watches, numb and still trying to lift he beam, as his mother tells Hannes to run and taken Mikasa and him to safety.

 _"Don't go underestimatin' me, Kalura. I'm gonna slaughter these Titans and save all three of ya!"_

But the garrison soldier's advance stops as it begins. Eren could do nothing as Hannes halted scared out of his mind as he stands mere yards away from the overwhelming Titan. The soldier trembled as it looked down upon him superior to him in every way. Hannes quickly rethought the situation, sheathed his standard grade twin swords, and grabbed the children.

Ignoring Eren's protests and Mikasa's silent desperation.

Ignoring the relief that tinged Kalura's face.

Ignoring the incoming titan's heavy footsteps.

 _"Eren. Mikasa. You have to survive! (Arm stretched towards them. Loving smile. Reassurance) find Naruto!"_

Mikasa turned away. Eren didn't. He witnessed with delayed horror as _**IT**_ pulled mother from the wreckage. ( as one would pull a chocolate from a box) As _**IT**_ silenced her with it's all encompassing hands. As _ **IT**_ opened its jaws. As _**IT**_ bit down.

Dying the air bitter crimson with her blood.

 _With his mother's blood._

{ ** _His inner walls completely fall as a giant hand reaches forward and inhuman irises of amber with black scalera peer down from a shadowed face. He doesn't take the hand - but somehow knows that one day he will_**.}

 **Phew.**

 **Another chapter done, this was all from Eren's view as I believe his would be the most reliable viewpoint. In comparison to Mikasa who has already lost her parents. Sorry, no Naruto in this one.**

 **wingedsilverfang ~**

 **Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**DisclaimerXx Naruto and attack on titan do not belong to me**

 **Naruto**

Her hands clenched into fists, nails drawing blood, leaving crescent moon indents upon her palms. She watched with numb fascination as the 104th training division stood before their new mentor, Keith Shadis, announcing to the world their dreams, aspirations and goals. They stood before the man with determination and pride (a wasted pride that would be gone within the week, she of all people knew) as they took their first steps into growing stronger.

Naruto ground her teeth together viciously and slammed her closed fist into the wall she had been previously leaning against. Her eyes did not stray from their focus, even as she remained stood in the shadows of one of the barracks, eyes locked, with vivid intensity, upon two figures stood next to each other. A boy and a girl, the boy obviously more apprehensive about the coming interrogation then the girl who was near motionless with a stoic mask plastered upon her face. They, like the many others around them were wearing the typical tan uniform of the new recruits.

Eventually the recruits began to trickle back toward the barracks, with the exception of one particular potato girl. Naruto pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning against and turned back to her own housing. Her fists, however, were not released from their tight clenching, instead seeming to tighten.

Why did Mikasa have to do this? Naruto had entered the legion in order to protect her sister from afar. In order to secure her future. Mikasa was supposed to forget about her, Mikasa was supposed to move on and find someone make a life for herself within the walls. But no. That stupid child just had to enter the legion herself. That stupid child just had to put her life on the line when she could be happy.

But why? Why would Mikasa do this when she had always scorned the very ideals of the legion, unless.

A low growl was heard as Naruto came to her own conclusion. There could only be one reason, no one person.

 **Eren Jaeger.**

That stupid brat had dragged Mikasa into his fucking pipe dream. Because that was what it was. Naruto remembered that even as a child the boy that had quickly become her sister's best friend had always dreamed of joining the scouting legion. Eren had held onto the belief that the scouting legion could change the very fate of those within the walls.

Normally Naruto would have admired these views, despite her realist nature, but because of his fucking ambitions Eren Jaeger had dragged her already damaged sister into war. And Naruto could not take that. All of her training, planning and preparation had been nullified because of that gods forsaken fucking brat.

Naruto slammed the door to her barracks shut behind her, knowing that all of her fellow female recruits were at the mess hall eating (she herself had lost her appetite) and slumped down onto her bed. Cursing at the bitter tears that fell from her glazed blue eye.

Why?

Why did Mikasa have to do this to her?

She just couldn't lose anyone else.

But now.

Was it all for naught?

 **Eren**

Later on Mikasa would deny that she had been in any way obsessive. Because she was Mikasa, cool, calm and stoic Mikasa Ackerman. However, to the eyes of Eren, who had known her for as long as he had, Mikasa had most definitely been obsessive in her search for her sister. Every moment they had spent among the older recruits and outside of private classes Mikasa's eyes had been constantly combing faces and hair and eyes. No one else had really noticed, due to Mikasa's natural prodigious skills that kept people form looking to deeply into her character, but the dark haired girl had always been searching.

Not that she ever actually found anything.

Eren had watched with pity as Mikasa had seemed to sink in into herself, separating herself from even Armin (who was finally starting to notice something was wrong and getting worried) dark circles became a permanent fixture upon the Ackerman's face and sue spoke even less then before.

Until finally she saw Naruto.

 **Mikasa**

Naruto had changed.

Physically not much, her hair was longer, a spiky blonde wave that reached her knees but was tied so it only came to her waist with smaller bangs at the front and a side fringe. She wore a plain black shirt and the customary uniform, that seemed to be perfectly immaculate upon her adopted sister. If possible her blue eye seemed even further glacial then before and it did not stray from where it was locked on Keith Shadis.

But the blonde seemed stronger and even more distanced from Mikasa them ever before. And the Ackerman hated that more then anything. She wanted her sister back. The girl who had smiled at her and comforted her and saved her.

It seemed the blonde had been chosen to give some sort of message to Mikasa's instructor and luckily this message had been received just before the end of the class.

Keith dismissed both Naruto and his class at the same time and Mikasa (much to the blatant surprise of all but Eren) wasted no time in running straight out of the classroom in pursuit of her sister.

"Naruto!"

Mikasa yelled, grabbing hold of the blue eyed girls' wrist, a mistake. In a matter of seconds Mikasa's back was suddenly acquainted with the floor as Naruto reacted to the sudden grab and smoothly flipped the asian straight over.

Naruto looked down at her sister with an unreadable eye, making Mikasa more then a little nervous, what now? Would Naruto (despite walking away from her that day) accept her back would it be the way it was before?

She just wanted her sister back.

Naruto walked away.

What?

Why?

Wait.

Wait.

"Wait!"

Mikasa was on her knees now (thankful that the corridor was completely empty) , desperation colouring her gaze a vivid red.

"Why? Why do you always do this? Why do you always walk away Naruto? Please I-I just want my big sister back!" There she had said it.

The figure in front of her stopped and turned, fringe casting her face into shadow,

"Your sister is dead. (no,no,no,no,) Naruto Ackerman is dead. (NO,NO,NO,NO,NO) my name is Naruto Ootsutsuki, you are nothing to me." Naruto turned fully to face mikasa, who seemed to be frozen in shock, cold silver-blue eyes looking down upon her filled with contempt,

"Remember Mikasa Ackerman, you are a soldier, grow up.

Or _**die**_ "

Mikasa didn't respond, not even as Eren ran up next to her and literally growled at her sis-Naruto. Not even as the blonde strode away. Not even as Eren's arms curved around her form in support.

Why?

 **Eren**

Anger burned through his blood. His gums actually bleeding from the pressure of his grinding teeth.

He couldn't believe that sweet, despite her general coldness, Naruto could do this to her beloved little sister.

That Naruto could so completely crush Mikasa.

He had came up behind Mikasa only to hear the blonde's harsh words,

 _" my name is Naruto Ootsutsuki, you are nothing to me."_

 _"Remember Mikasa Ackerman, you are a soldier, grow up._

 _Or die"_

He had shouted, yelled at Naruto, expressing the hatred that formed a pit within his gut. But she had remained expressionless, her eye never shifting from Mikasa's crumpled form. Before simply turning and leaving, hair trailing like spun gold behind her.

After he had simply crouched and gathered Mikasa's unprotesting body into his arms, offering what little comfort he could.

It wasn't much.

 **Mikasa**

For a week after the confrontation Mikasa had moved through her drills and classes in a state of numbness. She hardly responded to Eren's worried queries and Armin's glances of confusion, spending most of her time simply trying to work out what exactly had happened.

The week after she was back to normal, in fact better then normal because she had come to a decision. She would not bother Naruto or search for her. However as soon as she was old enough and strong enough she would seek her sister out and get her answers.

She was an Ackerman.

And Ackermans did not give up.

 **There we go people, enjoy, should have another chapter soon. But warning, my mind hates me and sometimes refuses to give me ideas to write *anime tears***

 **Reviews please.**

 **Wingedsilverfang~**

 **Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**DisclaimerXx Naruto and Attack in Titan do not belong to me, period.**

 **First in response to ManWithaPlan113 the reason I call her Naruto and not Naruko is mostly due to personal preference. I don't particularly like the name Naruko and also the meaning if the name is different. Naruto in both canon and this fic is a wild maelstrom, to say the very least!**

 **Secondly characters are oc in this. However this is fanfiction and moreover this is a fem!naru fic. This naruto is not Canon naruto and never will be. In fact she is actually more like Uchiha Itachi the uzumaki naruto. Dont like it? Simply click the little red cross at the corner of your screen!**

 **Well rant over I guess. Hope you enjoy.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Erwin**

Naruto eyes were narrowed as they raised to meet the steel-blue of Erwin Smith, commander if the survey corps. The man's gaze was measured as he looked back, barren of the usual kindness that he was known for.

"It is rare that we get an early graduate, let alone after spending only two years in training, colour me inpressed" Erwin paused before walking in a full circle around the whiskered blonde, taking into note her straight posture and rather short stature (150cm) similar to that of a certain Heichou... and in a similar way to Levi she had graduated with near perfect scores and a beyond cold outer shell.

The similarities were bright and clear before the commander and he possessed no doubt that this gir- no woman, would go far. Very far. But he had just one question that he needed the answer to.

"Why do you want to join the scouting legion?"

He watched as she closed her eyes briefly, most likely in order to get her thoughts in order, before opening her mouth to reply. Her voice was clear with a slight lilt.

"To protect sir." She paused her eyes narrowing as she pondered and he inwardly chuckled at her cutely furrowed brows.

"Protect what?" He asked curiously, what would this stoic girl find worthy enough to devote her very life to?

Her eye met his and suddenly in the cold orb he saw a determination that could set ice aflame. A spark of emotion that put a glowing heath to shame.

"I wish to join the scouting legion in order to protect my precious person, sir"

"Then why not join the military police? Would it not be easier to provide for and protect someone within the walls with a larger income?"

This time Naruto did not pause, her posture straightening even further and her eyes not leaving his for a second.

"Because the person I want to protect is already in the process of training for the scouting legion. Also, sir, the scouting legion promises me a freedom that would otherwise be far out of my reach. I would rather be fighting titans then cowering behind these walls, sir, we have already seen with the outer wall of the Shiganshina that the titans are adapting and evolving in order to eat us. I believe it to be a simple kill or be killed matter, sir."

A minute passed in silence as he stared down at her, his face not betraying a single thought. Naruto herself was breathing rather heavily, her shoulders lightly heaving in response to her small monologue, allowing him to see that the woman had not spoken so much or so passionately in a long time. But her eye was a different story as, deep within the blue orb, the determination returned, almost daring him to tell her that her words were lies.

(He inwardly smirked at this point because it really did seem as though he had gained a new, rather cute, miniaturized Levi Heichou)

Suddenly, a pleasant smile spread across his face as he came to a decision, before he placed a hand on her shoulder in, encouragement?

"Welcome, Naruto Ootsutsuki, to the survey corps,"

Because Erwin was a firm believer that eyes were a window into a persons soul.

And the soul of Naruto Ootsutsuki was undeniably pure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Levi

All Levi had been told was that he was gaining a new squad member, apparently one of the rookies had been good enough to get an early promotion and a pass onto his team. He couldn't deny the contempt that welled inside him upon hearing this. The graduate was most likely some wealthy noble brat that had payed his way onto the squad led by 'Humanities Strongest'. It had happened before, despite Erwin's attempted prevention of this. Because money within the walls was water to humans, and greed was nothing new. Nothing new indeed.

So when the knock at his door came he was not particularly optimistic, the only potential good point being he could force the shitty brat to do some of the more disgusting parts of the cleaning, the toilets perhaps...

He was not, however, expecting to open the door and come face to face with golden hair and a blue eye (that immediately widened in horrified remembrance)

He had silently ushered the girl into his office (that Erwin had insisted on him having) before closing the door and moving to sit opposite her, behind his desk.

All was silent.

"You're the shitty brat Erwin is sending me?"

Alright, sue him, starting conversations were not Levi's strong point. At his swear her head had immediately shot up, an insult on the very tip of her tongue before she stopped herself, took a mental step back and sunk back into herself. Because damn it she was not expecting this and she was not prepared for this, at all.

Levi sighed and stood up again, walking around his desk to stand before the whiskered blonde. He cleared his throat, getting her immediate attention, before he began to speak.

"Alright. Now you shitty brat (he couldn't deny the enjoyment he felt at the fact she bristled at the name he had so kindly gifted her with) I'm only gonna say this once and not again. I'm sorry."

His words were met with a sharp intake of breath and a wide eye, simply because Levi did not apologise period. In the past Naruto had known Levi to get out of saying the word in whatever possible way he could think of (and some of those ways could be really weird) To him the words were incredibly heavy, words that he would only use should he really, as he would say, fuck up.

So to hear him say the words so freely was shocking, to say the least.

But he did not stop there, ploughing on with a stubborn determination not unlike her own.

" I fucked up, made a mistake. You trusted me more then anyone and I betrayed this trust by leaving. It wasn't my intention, believe me. Erwin and some others intercepted our escape route and managed to push us down. We were integrated into the corps and trained to be the perfect soldiers. I quickly rose up in ranks to govern this squad and Isabelle and Farlan soon joined me.

I-I forgot about you, for the first week. I was too caught up in my own bitterness and angst. At the end of that week I finally got my head out of my arse and remembered you. I immediately went straight to Erwin, I actually begged him to let me look for you, i even told him of your skill with the maneuver gear. But he said that you were too young and that I was too valuable to be chasing a street kid around.

After that I simply did my job. I graduated and stayed away from people, well except for Isabelle and Farlan and was generally an asshole.

When I saw you, that day in the marketplace, I was beyond relieved. You looked healthy and well and happy. Moreover I would finally get the chance to talk to my friend again. But then you ran away, I didn't hear what was shouted so I thought it was my fault and that you didn't want to see me. It hurt. But I knew that I only had myself to blame.

I guess after then I just carried on as usual. I was out on missions both when the new trainees, you among them, were admitted so I didn't know you were here and when part of the wall fell.

To be honest when Erwin told me I would be getting a new recruit I expected some shitty rich brat. I wasn't expecting you."

Silence reigned in the room.

Naruto was looking down, bangs casting a shadow over her eyes, making it impossible for Levi to discern her mood, not that he didn't try.

"Where are Isabelle and Farlan?" Her voice was quiet but seemed to resonate within his very being, it had been so long (too long) since he had heard her speak. Seen her smile.

Still, he grimaced at the question, regret and self-loathing lurking within his eyes.

"A mission went wrong. An deviant Titan attacked when I was away, I came back to find them," he hesitated "dead, along with the rest of my team, it was after I saw you in the market,"

He watched as she bowed her head in remembrance for a minute.

"Did you kill the deviant?"

"Of course,"

Suddenly, Naruto stood, squaring her shoulders and looking straight into the steel eyes of her superior.

"I-I want to hate you," her voice was flat and lacked any true power as she continued, "I should despise you for forgetting me after all we have been through. B-But I can't. I can't look at the person who became my best friend and protected me with hatred," she bit her lip and clenched her fists at this point, her words coming out fast and somewhat mumbled but Levi heard it all.

Then Naruto straightened to look at him with a single dead blue eye.

"However you're my superior now and I hope to work well with you Heichou it is an hono-"

"Shut up"

He watched as shock registered upon her face in response to his snapped out order. Because godammit he had lost her once and he would not again, he wanted his friend back not a new subordinate.

"You are Mine,"

She blinked.

"Wh-what?"

"I made a stupid mistake. And because of that mistake I lost my best friend and a member of my gang,"

He combed a hand through his hair and continued before she could say anything.

"However, you are and always will be a member of my gang and I want that person back. I want to work with the girl who would fight me, the girl who always had a strange craving for chocolate, the girl who I held at night to stop the nightmares," Naruto was bright red at this point, confusion and embarrassment staining her face a deep crimson. A colour that Levi enjoyed seeing on her usually composed face. He stepped closer and held her chin, angling her face up so her eyes were locked onto his own.

"So kit," he practically purred "will you forgive me? Or am I have to kick your arse again?"

And gods did that get a reaction, in response to his barb at her strength as well as the nickname the red disappeared, only to be replaced with an expression of fury.

"I hardly ever lost you bastard! And don't call me that!" She growled and he smirked.

This was his Naruto. His naruto who was usually composed but around him a flare just waiting to explode. When she was around him Naruro had always shed the numerous facades she wore around others, instead choosing to be herself.

Levi had lived for her smiles and to be honest, he still did.

As it was he only smirked,

"Hardly ever? So you admit you did loose kit. You admit you lost to me more then once~" his tone was mocking however, the small true smile on his face was not missed by Naruto and suddenly she realised that she could forgive Levi. Well actually she realised that she already had, form the moment he had told her his story, from the moment she realised that he hadn't actually abandoned her.

An answering smile crossed her own lips before she grasped at the material of her best friend's sleeve.

"J-just don't ever leave me b-bastard. You got that,"

Levi merely stepped back and smiled (his own special smile for his Naruto, nothing like the smiles, rare as they were, that he gave Hanji and Erwin)

"I swear, Naruto, that I will never, ever leave you,"

This was a promise that he swore would be broken only by death.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Wingedsilverfang**

 **Ja ne~**


End file.
